Crazy for this Girl
by Ami the QEFM
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Draco provide vocals for this, erm, interesting songfic (to the Evan and Jaron song of the same title).. Can you guess who they're singing about? ^_^ Predictable, but still kinda cute. PG for a few *interesting* insinuations from Ron (naug


Crazy for This Girl  
by Ami the QEFM  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or the lovely song, sadly. I wish I owned Evan and Jaron cause they're hotties.. but I don't. *sigh* Nevertheless I do own Harry's infamous rugby shirt! Yep, it's in my closet right next to Ron's Chudley Cannons hat *what can I say, I'm a collector..* ^_^   
  
For those who asked for a continuation of "He Loves Me (he loves you not)", enjoy!   
And no, do not take the final scene the wrong way... it is perfectly innocent. Well, sort of...  
  
~*~  
  
~Hogwarts Quidditch Field, afternoon Gryffindor Quidditch practice~  
  
"Ron, look out!" Harry called, ducking as a mad bludger soared just above his head. Ron dove down and took care of the offending bludger with one swift whack.   
  
Ron had taken Oliver Wood's spot (though not as coach) on the team after he graduated from Hogwarts the previous year, and was currently filling in for Fred as beater, who had been burned by a blast-ended skrewt earlier in the day.  
  
"Hey! Come down, all of you." Alicia Spinnet cried from the ground far below. She held her broomstick firmly in one hand and a notebook in the other. A small silver whistle hung on a chain around her neck, and she blew it for attention. George and Katie, startled out of their mid-air horseplay, landed with a 'thump' on the soggy field next to Harry.  
  
"Wonder what she's got for us now." Ron wondered aloud, watching Alicia with interest as she disappeared into the broom shed. She emerged a few moments later, grinning broadly and carrying a large, heavy-looking wooden crate.   
  
"What's in the box, Alicia?" Angelina asked. Alicia set the box down in front of the group with a grunt, stood up, and brushed the dust off her hands.   
  
"You'll see." she answered, a secretive glint apparent in her brown eyes.  
  
"When?" Ron inquired, barely able to tolerate his anxiety.  
  
"Now." Alicia replied, opening the box with a flourish so the rest of the team could peer inside. Yards and yards of brilliant red cloth covered the bottom of the crate.   
  
"What is it?" George asked, looking at Alicia in puzzlement.  
  
"They're our new robes." Alicia said, smiling and pulling out one of the pieces of cloth. When it was held out and not crammed in the box, it flowed out and became a beautifully-made scarlet Quidditch robe. The Gryffindor lion was emblazoned boldly on the front pocket, and each player's number and name was written across the back of each robe.  
  
"Where'd you get the money?" Harry asked, remembering the rather tattered robes he had played in for nearly five years now.  
  
"Mostly from private donations, but Professor Dumbledore gave quite a generous grant for each team to get new robes." Alicia replied, pulling her own robe out of the box and pulling it over her T-shirt and blue jeans.  
  
The rest of the team was busy admiring their new robes, with their fine gold stitching and thin gold rope trim, and didn't even notice a large group rapidly approaching.  
  
"Spinnet, this is our field. Get off." an all-too-familiar voice sneered. Harry and Ron didn't even have to turn around to know who the drawling, sneering voice belonged to.  
  
"Get out of here, Malfoy. We signed up for the field weeks ago." Harry replied, turning around to face his enemy of five years. Draco raised one silver-blond eyebrow in response.  
  
"Well, seeing as you're so busy with your... robes, if you can even call those rags robes, I don't think you'll be needing the field." Draco scoffed, sounding disgusted as he scowled around at the Gryffindor team, each of whom were donning their new robes proudly. The Slytherin team stood behind Draco, looking smug.  
  
"Get off our *censored* field, Malfoy." Ron growled, stepping forward, glaring down at Draco from his towering height.   
  
"Where's your little mudblood friend? I thought you were afraid to go around without her." Draco replied coolly, his gray eyes solemn and icy.  
  
"Don't talk about Hermione that way. She's better than you'll ever be." Ron and Harry replied together. Harry's eyes blazed like emerald fire, and Ron flexed his fists in preparation for the fight that was sure to come.  
  
"You know she wants me, don't you?" Draco replied calmly, snickering.   
  
"What? Hermione... you?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow and choking back a laugh, "Don't make me laugh."  
  
"She prefers me, and you know that, Malfoy." Ron answered, crossing his long arms over his chest. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"Erm, she fancies me." Harry interjected.  
  
"She does not! Did you see how jealous she was over Fleur?"  
  
"I'm blond, rich, and oh-so-evil, what more could she want?"  
  
"Well did she kiss either of you at the end of fourth year?"  
  
"That was on the CHEEK! You're exaggerating, she was only glad you didn't go off and get yourself killed. Not that you didn't try, of course.."  
  
"I don't ASK for people to try to kill me every day of my life! Do you think I ENJOY it?"  
  
"You certainly don't seem to mind the attention.."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Aren't we forgetting the most important person here, me?" Draco interrupted the squabbling friends.  
  
"SHUT UP MALFOY!" the other two replied.  
  
The two Quidditch teams watched on with increasing curiosity as the three boys continued to bicker fiercely. Unexpectedly, Draco burst into song. Surprisingly, he wasn't a bad singer, and his treble voice carried easily over the Quidditch field.  
  
"She rolls the window down,   
and she talks over the sound,   
of the cars that pass us by,  
I don't know why,   
but she's changed my mind."  
  
"Malfoy? You sing?" Ron chortled, his face turning pale with shock behind his numerous freckles.  
  
"You want to try, Weasley? The floor's open."  
  
"All right then, anything a Malfoy can do a Weasley can do better." Ron said, gathering his courage and stepping forward to start in on the chorus.  
  
"Would you look at her she looks at me,  
she's got me thinking about her constantly,  
but she don't know how I feel,   
and then she carries on without a doubt   
I wonder if she's figured out   
I'm crazy for this girl, yeah I'm crazy for this girl."  
  
Draco clapped lazily, smiling viciously at Ron, who was already blushing so much that he looked like a sunburned radish with freckles.  
  
"Let's see you try, Malfoy." Ron sneered, his face slowly returning to it's normal color.  
  
"I don't believe Potter's had a turn yet. Fair's fair."  
  
"Malfoy talking about fairness. God, what irony." Ron laughed.  
  
Draco's cheeks tinged pale pink, but he said nothing. As if on cue, Harry began his verse.  
  
"She was the one to hold me,   
the night the sky fell down  
and what was I thinking when  
the world didn't end  
why didn't I know what I know now?"  
  
Ron bit his lip to keep from laughing, his cheeks already pink, "That's the best you can do?"  
  
"You think you can do better, Ron? I dare you." Harry said, getting quite fed up with the whole argument. Ron looked stunned momentarily at the look on his best friend's face, but he regained his composure quickly.  
  
"Fine." Ron replied calmly, starting in on the chorus.  
  
"Would you look at her she looks at me,  
she's got me thinking about her constantly,  
but she don't know how I feel,   
and then she carries on without a doubt   
I wonder if she'll figure out   
I'm crazy for this girl, yeah I'm crazy for this girl."  
  
"Weasley, can't you think of anything original? Let me show you how it's done." Draco drawled, beginning on his verse.  
  
"Right now, face to face,  
all my fears pushed aside  
Right now, I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
with you."  
  
"Well, she won't want to spend the rest of hers with you, Malfoy! She's mine." Harry replied, cocking his head to one side. Draco pushed back the few fine silvery locks that had fallen in his eyes.   
  
"Oh really, what can you offer her that I can't?"  
  
"Let's see, truth, honor, kindness.." Ron replied, ticking his answers off on his fingers.  
  
"I was talking about Potter."  
  
"I was talking about me." Ron grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye, "And a really big.."  
  
"RON!!"   
  
"I was going to say 'house', but since you implied it.."  
  
Harry was at a loss for words, so he sighed, rolled his eyes, and chose to express himself in stanza.  
  
"Would you look at her she looks at me,  
she's got me thinking about her constantly,  
but she don't know how I feel,   
and then she carries on without a doubt   
I wonder if she's figured out   
I'm crazy for this girl, yeah I'm crazy for this girl."  
  
"Give it up you two, she wants me!" Ron began, but was interrupted by Draco.  
  
"What does she want with you, Weasley? You wouldn't even be able to provide her with decent clothes." Draco replied, pointing at the numerous holes in Ron's ancient, faded rugby shirt. Ron tinged brilliant scarlet under his freckles.  
  
"Malfoy, you may have money, but I've seen rocks with better personalities. You're arrogant, obnoxious, rude..." Harry cut in, trying to save a little of Ron's dignity. Ron nodded at Harry gratefully.  
  
"Why thank you. Weasley, do you always need your little boyfriend here to save you?" Draco said sneeringly. Ron's ears turned bright pink and he looked utterly murderous. Harry's eyes practically radiated loathing. Simultaneously, Harry, Ron, and Draco all finished the final chorus.  
  
"Would you look at her she looks at me,  
she's got me thinking about her constantly,  
but she don't know how I feel,   
and then she carries on without a doubt   
I wonder if she's figured out   
I'm crazy for this girl, yeah I'm crazy for this girl."  
  
As the final note rang out, Harry and Ron jumped on Draco. The three brawled on the still-soggy field until the two astounded Quidditch teams were able to pry them apart.   
  
Ron had a black eye and Harry's nose was dripping blood, but Draco was by far the worst off. His robes were soaked with mud and filth (as were Harry's and Ron's, but fortunately their new Quidditch robes were still lying safely in the crate), and a large, angry-looking goose-egg shaped lump was slowly rising on the smooth, even plane of his pale cheek.   
  
Each of the boys were splotched from head-to-toe with various cuts and bruises. They wore them as majestically as any battle wounds. Both Quidditch teams applauded respectfully as the three were lead off by Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape.  
  
"Never... such horrible behavior..." Harry heard only snatches of McGonagall's scolding as he was drug along by tiny Professor Flitwick, who was reprimanding Harry in his squeaky voice.   
  
After what seemed like hours, Harry, Ron, and Draco arrived in the infirmary, where Madame Pomfrey swooped down upon the scratched and bruised boys like an overgrown crow.   
  
Soon all three of them were bandaged, disinfected, and bathed until their skin was so clean it shone pink with health.   
  
"So, if Granger likes you two so much, where is she?" Draco asked, pulling his curtain back to peer over at Harry and Ron, who were tucked into beds to his right.  
  
"She said something about volunteering somewhere this morning.." Ron replied.  
  
"But where is she?" Harry asked, pondering.  
  
Suddenly, a murmur of voices became apparent from the other side of the curtains next to Draco. Two shadows were huddled together, talking in low, secretive voices. Slowly, Draco drew the white hospital curtains back, and a head of bushy brown hair came into view.  
  
"Hermione?" All three fighters demanded inquiringly.  
  
Hermione turned around, and they caught a quick glimpse of who she was caring for.  
  
"Erm, I believe you all know him?" Hermione replied, blushing in embarrassment and motioning to the boy sitting on the bed with her.  
  
"Neville?!"   
  
~*~  
  
Oh dear, poor Harry and Ron (bad old Ron.. I swear, he's impossible to control sometimes)... I must go console them now. Yeah, it's a hard job, but someone's gotta do it.. ^_~  
  
What'd you think? Was it wonderful? Was it the most horrible piece of crap you've ever read? Do you think I should go hurl myself off a cliff? If you have any opinions whatsoever (yes, I'm open to flames *as long as they have some reason behind them.. don't flame me cause you hate my pairings (R/H forever! Yes, shameless plug alert..), etc. for I cannot help those things, they're just my personality, as utterly annoying as it might seem..*), please tell me! The only way I can improve is if I know what I'm doing wrong!  
  
Send any additional comments, questions, and other assorted twaddle (Ami's word of the day!) to Potter_is_Hotter@yahoo.com.   
  



End file.
